The Telepsychola Theatric
by Behind The Screen It Falls
Summary: The 'Show-biz' world isn't all that simple as it may seem. Especially for Miku.  One shot. MikuxKatio. T in case kiss XD


**A/N: Telepsychola Theatric, Hatsune Miku and other vocaloids mentioned do not belong to me. I'm always looking to improve my writing, so feel free to offer cc! (Just not flames-if you feel the need to, at least tell me where specifically to improve ;))**

Blurring cold winds blustered around Miku, her tear-filled eyes already made it hard to see straight. Lying under the tears were bleak voids, gone blank from the events that had just transpired. It played on continuous loop in her mind, as she haplessly wandered through the blustery snow to find her lost and damaged soul.

_Shivering on the park bench where they first met, Miku was eagerly awaiting Len's warm embrace to silence the chattering of her bones. She longed for his hand, that cold, late afternoon, the hand that could stop her nervous trembling. Crowds of people walked on by, none containing Len. Miku kept a consistent eye on her phone, on both the time and messages. Ten minutes late. No messages. Twenty minutes late. No messages. Thirty minutes late. One new message._

_Sender: Len K._

_To: Miku H._

_Subject: Sorry_

_This isn't working out…you and me…_

_So this is goodbye-sorry._

_ All of the by-passers that surrounded Miku evaporated into pure, soft snowflakes, fluttering in gentle twisters around her. The trees lost the last dead leaves that clung to them and all shops had gone dim. The whole world had gone lifeless, besides Miku. All that remained was Miku, and the bench she sat on. Time froze; even her limp body was frozen in a state of shock and sadness._

The feeling had still not melted, mostly due to the fact that the world to Miku was so cold. 'Time heals all wounds' the common saying goes, but Miku's time had gone still, as she searched for some warmth in the world.

oOoOo

"Miku-san!" Luka ran up to her teal-haired friend who stood blankly in the doorway. "Darn! How long have you been out there-you're freezing!" She led her in gently, as she began to cry harder than before, even more frozen tears hitting the wood beneath their feet.

"He's gone…by a text…a text…"Miku sobbed as she sat down, she didn't even move the blanket that slid off her slender shoulders.

_What a scumbag…_Luka thought, but dared not repeat. The only thing that escaped from the small space between her lips was a soft, "Oh…" Luka's eyes widened as she moved the blanket for her emotionally strained friend. It was the least she could do for her, the poor girl was robbed of all compassion, Luka had to give some back-they both knew it. Luka was at a loss, however, and did her best to mesh up compassionate words together, hoping the improvised mess would make sense.

"Listen, there are so many great guys in the world who would die to date you! You're so cute and pretty, Len just thought he could take advantage of that. There is someone better than him, trust me. I know breakups are hard." She pulled the petite girl into a playful embrace. "You may feel like he walked out of the show, but now, the spotlight's on you. Don't just run away from it." Miku pushed her off and sniffled, as if she was trying to forget and erase all of the sadness that wielded up inside of her, waiting to pour out.

"But-"

"But what, Miku-san?" Luka cut into Miku's rebuttal, only to prove her point that she was right.

"I have to get to the theater-" Miku tried to pull herself up, only to be seated once more by Luka.

"Can't you just call your understudy? I mean, you haven't missed a show yet…" Luka attempted to coax her into staying awhile longer.

"What's the point of not doing anything when in the spotlight when it's all yours?" Miku used inner strength to push herself away from Luka and to the doorway, where she picked up her scarf that had fallen when she first entered. "That's my job. We, as performers, do this not only for personal satisfaction, but also for the satisfaction of the audience. Right now, my career is more important to me. The audience doesn't care about my life-they just want to be entertained. So I'll give them a show. Only when there is no audience left can I fall back into my personal matters." One foot was out in the storm when she paused to finish her thoughts, only glancing back at Luka slightly.

"I'll be back later, I hope you don't mind, but I want to leave Len-kun alone to pack his things." With that, she left the only warmth that she knew at the moment; to be strong and be thrown back into the harsh storm's furry.

"That's so like you, Miku-san, always so hard on yourself." Luka whispered to the cackling fireplace, it was the only thing, besides her, with a breath of life in the apartment-It was all donated to Miku.

oOoOo

The silent walk to the grand theater seemed to drag on forever as she trudged through the snow. The minutes ticked ever so slowly compared to the speed of her racing mind. Her hands, shoved into her white, puffy, winter jacket. She let tears stream down her porcelain cheek as she walked every which way to go down soulless streets.

_Stupid Len-kun, stupid, stupid, stupid! _She yelled in her thoughts, clearly aggravated. _Making me feel worse than before!_

Working in a high profile show as both a minor and ensemble role, Miku was living life on the edge ever since the audition. Being a young and un-seasoned professional, she still had a lot to learn about the field. The previous show hadn't gone very good for Miku; Quick changes gone wrong, falling in the middle of a dance routine, and just not having a great overall cast dynamic that night-She knew that she just had to do better.

Because, simply, she knew that she could. She knew that she was off with some things, the guilt had been ridding with her since the moment her toes graced the floors in the wings. She tried her best and it wasn't enough, and now, one of her backbones was broken and gone.

_People say that I have talent…why can't I see it and determine it for my own eyes? Is that how egos are created and inflated? Once they see the talent that is visible to others? _She fiercely wiped away the tear stains from her face as she began to grow more and more irritated with the conscience driving the racecar of her mind. _I want to do good, I- _

As if she was speaking, she stopped her thoughts as a young couple swept passed her. She couldn't bear the sight of human love, and began to think of her love for her career. Her love for performing. The feeling of letting the stage lights hit her face as she gazed into the audience with new eyes, the eyes of a newborn character. One that she brought to life from the dead and limp pages of an ink-stained script. Only the world of the show existed to this child, always such a childish world they would partake in, no matter what the subject of the matter was. All that was left of her was the parts of her soul that were carefully picked and mixed into the soul of the character-

"Hey Miku-san!" Miku's tears and thoughts had already stopped by the time she had entered the red plush and velvet theater, tinged with gold embroidering between every few stitches, and replied to her fellow cast member. Kaito Shion, who played the Wolf.

"Hi Katio-kun…" Miku shuffled to the girl's dressing room, as Katio followed, casually strolling behind and running a finger along the striped red and gold wall besides him.

"You're face seems all red-from the cold?" At this she turned to face the boy who had spoke do her, half in costume, missing only his jacket, tie, and elaborate top hat.

"I-I guess, listen, I'm already a bit behind-"

"Fine. But yesterday-" _Damn!_ She thought he wouldn't have noticed, but, of course, he did.

"Ah, right, I won't forget to set that prop again." Miku was getting antsy.

"Great!" Katio flashed his perfectly, pearl white teeth and tousled his navy hair. "I'll see you onstage." He graced his fingers gently under her chin before heading back to finish preparing for the show.

Miku's heart thumped a single loud thump before realizing he was just being the normal flirter he was backstage, besides, his show character required it.

oOoOo

Katio waited slyly behind the curtain in the stage left wing, peering at Miku on the other side. She was pacing, glancing over her props and pacing, obviously fretting. How he longed to run across stage to snatch her into a soft embrace in order to cool her nerves.

But to his knowledge, she was already taken.

By Len Kagamine.

So he just clenched his teeth, glanced down, and swallowed down his pride.

oOoOo

The curtain rose, the house lights dimed, and the stage lights grew a gentle and antique ivory. Out flew Miku, along with several other dancers, all dressed in identical black dresses, ones that propelled around their waists with each twirl. Her face was blotched with black paint, as it was the director's vision, and they jumped with graceful elegance while using their lungpower to its full extent. After three minutes, twenty-eight seconds, a tableau, and applause, Miku leaped off stage, only to feel guilty about the performance she gave the moment she broke character offstage. Using the leftover energy that was meant to be expended onstage, she ran to the bathroom to wipe away the makeup that stained her face in order to get ready for the next scene. She used barely any water, however, after one splash of cool water doused her face, the tears did the rest of the job for her.

_I'm so getting a note about that! _She slammed a fist on the rim of the sink with the faucet still running. _At least I got the steps right- _

As she slammed he faucet off, her performance flashed before her in a new light.

_If I __feel__ the show, if I __feel__ the character, I'll be able to put on a more honest show! _Her eyes lit up as she realized what so many people tried to tell her all along. _If I just let go, it'll be ok. Because I will be reacting like how a normal person would be, and acting is all based on reactions! I'll be a regular human, who will make mistakes like regular humans do-only I will make them un-noticeable! _A loud piano chord played in the distance, which signaled Miku to speed up her costume change in order to get back to performing in the new light that had just shone onto her.

oOoOo

"Oh, how wonderful life is when you are so carefree! Surely love should be this exciting too!" Miku chimed her first line as she gentle placed her toes on stage after a gracious leap onto stage.

Miku stopped thinking at that point and fell into a state of just, being. Doing what felt natural. When she dashed offstage, she didn't realize anything about her performance, except the fact that she was dragging a blushing and shocked Katio by the hand off-stage with her. Once backstage, she released her grip as Katio nearly toppled over in the middle of the hallway as Miku dashed to the opposite wing to set props. That's when it all set in Miku's mind and the puzzle of her thoughts were, once again, being pieced together.

Katio had come in, since the music staff forgot the cue, and offered Miku an apple, which had fallen from her hand. Miku was in shock, he had come in so out of turn, but in thanks to the kind wolf, she kissed him. Just as a natural reaction, she pushed her lips firmly up against his as she snatched the apple from the limp hand besides him. She, as her character, was able to see right through him, and her character realized his love for her-except Miku didn't know. She was too busy lost in her acting that she didn't realize that Katio eventually returned her kiss with his real feelings and not his character's.

_I can't believe I just made the choice to do that!_ Miku stopped in her tracks, removing the hand over her gapping mouth to reveal a smirk. _But that's part of my act, to be unpredictable. _With that thought fresh in her mind, she continued to head to the other side of the stage.

oOoOo

Soon the bows had been done and the final notes had played the cast offstage. Once the house was cleared, all were backstage.

Except Miku, who stood onstage, reflecting on her performance. She opened her big mouth and all that came out was but a whisper, only so the only audience left could hear. The audience of one, herself. She whispered, "Une due je la!" And chuckled, because that summed up her performance precisely.

Random. She didn't know what she said throughout the show; let alone what she said just then. She went insane, swallowing the red string that was supposed to be around her finger, she jumped the gun, and she kissed a cast member without it written in her blocking. Her director and fellow cast members deemed her performance a job well done. But it wasn't good enough for Miku. She could do much better, with everything. She could find a better guy than Len, she could be a better person than she was, a better performer, and give a better performance.

So, in her mind, she had a good reason to raise the pistol she held hidden behind her back as she told the barren theater, "Well then, everyone, goodbye."

Miku thought that she was the only audience left, until Katio stole the show.

"Miku-san!" He ran out from the wings to grab the weapon out of her hands. "What are you doing?" Miku stayed standing motionless, staring out with a tear's gentle trail glistening on her cheek. "I need to improve so much in so little time…I'm just frustrated. And sad, and at a loss for emotion…" She trailed off as Katio wrapped his arms around Miku's tiny waist, knowing that he shouldn't, but he did. The pistol was now laying on the stage, inches away from their feet.

"I understand." Katio whispered as he waited for Miku to wriggle free from his grasp. Instead, she began to speak.

"Tonight I broke the fourth wall, the wall that was stopping me all this time. I forgot about being judged, being criticized, I was just caught up in the moment of things. It resembled both excitement and guilt. I'm sick of being such a robotic performer, I want to be good, in thinking that, I got too tense. I would get lost in the world of the show, like any other actress or actor, but I couldn't connect. But somehow, tonight, I could. I shocked myself with everything I did tonight, but I have to be just as bold the next show. Now fear has, once again, struck me down, and I just don't want to go back to the performer I was before. I can't go anywhere but forwards now."

"The true spirit of an actress, I see." Katio softly spoke as Miku sighed and Katio stopped the tear that crept down her face.

"I'm not worthy of any of this praise I've been receiving about my performance, let alone worthy of giving a performance-"

"Now wait just a minute." Katio turned her around and held her by the shoulders, his stern yet compassionate eyes gazing down into hers.

"What makes you think that you weren't worthy of the amazing piece of art that you created on stage tonight?" Thinking it was a rhetorical question; she just continued to look up into the blue in his eyes, as if staring at the early night sky, the sliver of space where the deep purple and beautiful mesh of warm sunset collides. "You're a great actress, Miku-san. You just never give yourself enough credit. But tonight, you began to grow into a remarkable actress, and crawled into the spotlight. Don't run away now!"

He smiled, his eyes on the verge of tears. "There are so many people who love you for who you are-people who couldn't live without you-" At that point, Miku's eyes grew wide and ready to cry as she remembered about Len for the first time in awhile, she soon even forgot the feeling of his hands over the course of one show.

Miku chuckled a pathetic giggle. "I wouldn't go that far, I mean, probably just my parents, and maybe Luka-"

"What about Len?" Katio resisted the urge to clench his fist at the name of the boy who kept his love from him, and he then let his lips spit out, "And me."

"Len broke up with me, he probably doesn't give a-" She stopped once she heard and processed the second part of what Katio had said. The two of them began to blush, a light pink, without the aid of stage makeup.

"I-I love you, Miku-san, I've just been behind the friendship line all this time, watching you from the wings. I was truly envious that Len got to have one of the most amazing girl's I've ever met." Miku's mouth was slowly opening into an oval gap, as she finally understood what Luka was talking about.

Len had never said anything as personal or touching in their whole relationship compared to what Katio said in those few moments. Her closest friend in the entire cast, confessing to her, that didn't take her very long to process, but what he exactly said, did. Because, they both were convinced, that every part of it was true.

Luka told Miku she would find a better guy than Len, and she was right.

"Katio-kun, do you happen to remember my first line?"

"Do you remember your first line?" He sweetly chuckled in reply.

"I sure do, and it's a perfect explanation as to how I feel now." With that, the two pulled each other into a passionate kiss, both falling into a place of mutual understanding. Quickly falling in love with each other more and more as the two of them held each other close. Allowing the curtain between them that separated their hearts to rise, they both shared the spotlight, treasuring every moment that was claimed their own.


End file.
